Field
Certain embodiments of the present invention may relate to presenting imagery within a virtualized environment.
Description of the Related Art
Virtual reality may generate/simulate a physical environment. Users of the virtual reality may interact within the simulated virtualized environment. The imagery of the virtualized environment may be displayed via a computer screen or via a headset. The virtualized environment may resemble physical locations in the real world or may resemble locations of an imaginary world.